shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiton: Lightning Blade Manipulation
Lightning Blade Manipulation Rank: "S" Skill: Ninjutsu Power: N/A Effect: By mastering Chidori other techniques can be learned, certain techniques require Raikiri to make use of, and cannot be accessed until it is learned. Description: N/A Limit: Must be A-Class Shinobi, Must know Chidori. JP: 250 * Raikiri Kata Soujuu (Lightning Blade Shape Manipulation) Rank: "S" Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: A rather harsh training that allows one to extend the reach of the Raikiri, and then effectively use it as a blade. Description: The user creates a Raikiri, and then uses the electrical current to form a blade out of lightning. The blade, unlike the normal Raikiri, is able to pierce and cut through any object, and will stay in effect even after coming in touch with an object. Per time this jutsu is learned, one can extend the Chidori or Raikiri for another five meters. After learning this jutsu once one will have to do the A-ranked training, which on its turn has to be left for the S-ranked version after learning it twice. The S-ranked version has no limit of amount of times it can be learned. Limit: Must know Raikiri * Raikiri Hari (Lightning Blade Needles) Rank: "A" Rank Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 2,000 Effect: Penetrating Description: The user creates a Raikiri, and then shapes the already melded chakra in yet another shape, being the shape of needles. Though being electricity, these needles can actually pierce one as if they were made out of metal. The big difference between this and normal senbon is that these needles can pierce through any object, and go much faster than your average thrown senbon. Per time this technique is learned, one can create ten extra needles. After one is able to create sixty needles, the training becomes B-ranked. When one hundred needles are reached, training will become A-ranked. The A-ranked version has no limit of amount of times it can be learned. Limit: Must know Raikiri * Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current) Rank: "A" Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 1,000 Effect: Area of Effect, Inflicts Vulnerable Description: Using Chidori, the user concentrates the technique within their whole entire body to where it is not simply concentrated in one area. Whenever the user stabs, or takes hold of an opponent the user pulses the electrical currents into the opponent's body making them immobile, as well as paralyzed. The user is only capable of shooting this technique within the ground within the distance of twenty meters to hit against opponents all around to try and paralyze them as well by hitting blind spots. Limit: Must know Chidori, Must know Sealess Chidori * Chidori: Raimei Rank: "S" Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 3,000 Effect: Area of Effect, deals power in damage after using Chidori, consumes one additional use of Chidori. Description: After performing the neccessary handseals for the Chidori: Raimei. The user still performs Chidori in a normal way until they slam into the opponent, piercing into the body of the opponent. After doing so they then quickly erupt the Chidori within the opponent. Limit: Must know Chidori